Daylighter
by kittyallstars
Summary: Simon is missing. His sister Brittany must team up with Raphael to find him before it's too late. unless it already is. Brittany and Raphael fight like cats and dogs, but will they eventually bond? And what will happen if she finds out his dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! For those of you that have already read this, I changed Jordan's name to Brittany because I found out that in the next book of Mortal Instruments, City of Fallen Angels, Maia finds her old boyfriend. His name is Jordan, so to take away any confusion on the subject I changed her name. Thanks! Enjoy!**_

Hi. My name is Brittany. I live with my mom and my brother Simon in Brooklyn, New York. I'm thirteen years old, but some people have told me I look older than Simon, which is amazing because he's sixteen and about six feet tall. I, on the other hand, am five feet tall. Talk about midget.

But lately, Simon's been acting really weird. He says he's sick, but I'm not so sure anymore. He never goes outside anymore unless it's night, and I've seen him throw the food Mom gives him out the window.

I sighed as I lay outside on the green grass, staring up into the clouds. Simon and I used to be really close, and I missed him. I sat up slowly. Maybe I should just go ask him what was wrong, strangle a confession out of him.

The thought made me laugh. Me? Beat up my brother? When pigs fly. I heard a stick crack and my head whipped around. I stared hard into the thick trees before getting up and walking back into the house.

I walked to Simon's room and quietly opened the door. It was empty. But very neat, I noticed. Simon usually had clothes lying all around and posters on the walls, but now it was clean. I closed the door and went to get something to eat. I checked the time. 5:30. Simon was probably just with Eric and Matt, the guys in his band.

I smiled and frowned at the same time. Matt was like another big brother to me. He never ignored me, he helped me study for big tests at school, and didn't mind me coming to listen to the music his band played. Eric, on the other hand, was a pervert who didn't respect people's privacy. The way he would stare at me always freaked me out.

I checked the time again. 6:00. Mom should be home any minute. I heard the key in the lock. And now she's here.

"Hey Mom." I said casually as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetheart!" she beamed at me. My mom was somewhat taller than me, with green eyes and waving brown hair. I had brown hair too, but it was the color of dirt. My eyes were green, but not her soft shade.

"So where's Simon?" Mom asked. I shrugged. "Probably practicing with Matt and Eric." She sighed. "He seems to do that a lot lately. Call Matt and ask him to tell Simon to come home for dinner, will you?"

"Sure." I hopped off the high stool I'd been lounging on.

I picked up my cellphone off the counter. I called him, my impatience growing with every ring.

"Hello?" The familiar voice asked. "Hey Matt," I said cheerfully. "Oh, hey Brittany. What's up?" "Could you tell Simon he needs to come home for dinner?" "But….Simon's not here." "Oh…well thanks." "You're welcome. I hope you find him. We still need to think of a new name for our band." "Oh gosh. What is it now?" "Lawn Chair Crisis." "Change it. Please." He laughed. "Ok then. Bye." "Bye."

I hung up, and then called Simon's best friend Clary.

"Hello?" I paused. The voice was male. "Who is this? Where's Clary?" "Sorry, I'm Jace. Let me go find Clary for you." "Are you like her boyfriend or something?" He laughed uncomfortably. "No, I'm her brother." My mouth dropped. "But I've known Clary my whole life, and she never had a brother!" "Uh…yeah im kinda like a long-lost brother. Anyways, here she is."

I could hear Clary asking Jace why he had her phone and he told her I wanted to talk to her. "Hey Clary!" I said a little nervously. "It's me, Brittany. Is Simon there by any chance?" "No, he's not."

Now I was really starting to get worried. If Simon had gone anywhere other than these two places he would have let us know.

"Do you know where he might be?" She was silent. "Please, Clary! I need to find him!" "Well…I saw him over near the South East Mall…" She said hesitantly. "South East? But barely anyone even goes there anymore." I could almost see her shrugging. "I don't know, Brittany." "Well thanks." I told her and hung up quickly.

_Simon._ I asked silently. _Where are you?_


	2. Chapter 2

I rode the subway down to the South East mall, which had closed a couple years ago when most of the people had moved. Only a few people lived here now, and rumor had it they were all insane. Where did their food come from? No one seemed to know because they never left their houses.

Or, to be more specific, one big house. An old hotel, over a century old. I walked along the deserted roads, shivering as the wind blew in my face. The moon lit the streets, and I somehow felt as though I wasn't completely alone.

I rubbed the pendant on the necklace I wore for good luck. My father had given me this necklace on my twelfth birthday, a couple months before he died. It had a blue stone with silver twirled around it to hold into place. I cherished above everything except my family.

I walked up to the run down hotel, and craned my head to read the sign that hung sideways. It should have said Hotel Dumont, but someone had crossed out the N and replaced it with an R. Hotel Dumort. Most of the windows were boarded up.

The door had once been bricked over, that much I could tell, but it looked like something had torn the bricks down. I opened the door as quietly as I could, but there was still a loud creak. I winced and clutched my necklace as I walked in.

"Hello?" I called out nervously. "Is anyone here?"

I heard a soft laugh from behind me and I whipped around. There was a dark shadow leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here, little girl? Especially so late at night. Things can happen to people if they're not…careful."

I gulped. "I'm looking for my brother."

The shadow started moving closer to me, and I backed up. It stopped.

That made me a little braver.

"I'm looking for my brother." I said again, my voice still trembling. Stupid voice. "His name is Simon."

The shadow moved closer and stepped into a patch of moonlight that an unboarded window provided. I took in the person in front of me. He was about fourteen, with dark eyes and black hair that fell in his face.

"How do you know your brother is here?" "Someone very close to him told me he'd been seen around here." "Would that person by any chance be Clary Fray?" I stared at him. "How do you know her?" he grimaced. "Everyone knows her here."

He turned around and made a motion with his hand, as if he were telling people to stop and go away. I heard him mumble something like "The Daylighter's sister." What was a Daylighter?

He turned back to me. "Ok. I'll help you find your brother."


End file.
